But Une, I Want A Baby!
by Lady Jayde Une
Summary: Zechs & Noin have a baby, Treize get's broody and wants one too, but Une isn't so sure...Now rated R for a small lemon scene in the 2nd chapter. Please R&R & **Enjoy**
1. Chapter 1

Jayde - But Une, I Want A Baby! Version1 Jayde Glazzard Normal Jayde Glazzard 2 797 2001-11-12T15:00:00Z 2001-11-12T15:00:00Z 6 1991 11352 94 22 13941 9.2720 

A/N: This is an uncompleted fic that I'm trying to complete but I need motivation and advice for me to complete it. I also need to know if it's worth continuing, please let me know by reviewing and tell me what you think.    Thanx Luv Jayde –x- 

But Une, I Want A Baby!

By Jayde Glazzard

"Hmmm, I don't get it," Une said. "I would of thought they'd be around here somewhere."

"Maybe they're around this corner…" Treize said as he turned left, down another corridor.

"I think we've been down there before Treize!" Une shouted. But Treize just seemed to ignore her.

They were lost. Treize and Une had been searching this maze of a hospital now for at least forty minutes. And not getting anywhere but more lost and confused.

"I told you they weren't down here!" Une shouted at Treize.

"Well it's not my fault!" Treize defended. "It's a hospital, everywhere looks the same; this is after all, the largest hospital on Earth and space!"

'Damn' Une thought. 'He has a point, can't scream at him for that…'

"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Treize and Une looked up and in the direction they had just come from where the scream originated.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!! I HATE YOU!! YOU ARE *NEVER* SLEEPING WITH ME AGAAAAAIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN!!!!!! AAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH!!"

"That's her!" Treize said.

"See, I told you! I *knew* they were down that way!" Une screamed as she ran to the direction on the declaration of hate. Treize following close behind.

"But Lady, it's unlady like to run like that!" Treize said hoping to slow her down. He wasn't too dignified or talented at running. Besides if she did run to fast, he would loose her and himself in the hospital.

Suddenly she stopped dead.

"Lady!" Treize screamed as they crashed into each other. He hadn't had the time to stop himself before the momentum of his running made him collide into Lady Une.

"Damn it, Treize!" Une screamed with Treize on top of her.

"I'm sorry." Treize said and smiled sheepishly.

"Treize, I'm fine, now get up and look into that window!" Une said as she pointed to the window they collided under, which had made Une stop in the first place that showed a chaotic hospital room.

Treize knelt up so only the top of his head was visible. 

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!! SHIT!!" Noin screamed, she was on the hospital bed.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Noin, please let me go. Let me go!" Zechs moaned.

"FUCKING HELL, ZECHS. YOU'RE IN NO POSITION TO COMPLAIN!!" Noin screamed. She thought that Zechs moaning over a little crushed hand was nothing compared to what she was going through. She was, after all, giving birth to their first child.

Outside, Lady Une stood up, dusted herself off and went to step inside the room. A week or so earlier, Noin had asked Treize and Une to be present during the labour.

"Wait." Treize said and held her hand, preventing her from grabbing the door handle.

"What?"

"Are you sure you want to go in there?" Treize asked, returning his attention back to the window.

'What's gotten into him…?' Une thought. "What do you mean?"

"It's just that…," he paused to look at the chaos of the maternity room. "It's like a war zone in there. There's more chaos and blood in that one room than I've seen all throughout the war!"

Une sighed. "Come on, don't be a sissy." She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into the maternity room which Noin and Zechs were in.

Zechs was the first to notice Treize and Une entering the room. "Hey Treize," Zechs tried to pull out of Noin's grip. "Hi Une."

"Damn it, Zechs. You're staying right here. You are going to experience every bit of pain that I do." Noin said as she gripped harder on his hand. Until they heard a snap. Noin had broken Zechs' right hand.

Une and Treize looked at Zechs and his hand.

"If we would have been here earlier, that would have been our hand." Treize whispered to Une.

"Yeah, too right. Good job you have no sense of direction." Une giggled.

"Good job Zechs is left-handed, otherwise he would have been screwed." They both giggled.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Zechs screamed.

"AAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Noin screamed as another contraction hit her.

And then…"Waaaaaaaaa!!!" The new born baby screamed as it's lungs filled and expelled oxygen for the first time.

Apart from the baby, everyone was quiet. All with the biggest grins on their faces. It was hard to tell who had the largest grin between Zechs and Noin. Noin because she's finished giving birth or Zechs because Noin had let go of his hand.

As Une and Treize plucked up the courage to walk up to Noin's bedside the baby was being cleaned and presented to the sleepy and exhausted Noin.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy, 7lb 2oz, baby girl." The head doctor said.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww," Noin cooed as she held out her arms to hold her baby daughter for the first time. "Oh Zechs, isn't she beautiful…?"

Zechs looked at his daughter, who was wrapped in a small white blanket, and had stopped crying now that she was in the arms of her mother.

"Yeah," he said stroking his daughter's hair with his unbroken hand, "She looks just like her mother." He then kissed the top of Noin's head.

"But she's got her daddy's hair." She said has she pulled him down to kiss him on the lips. As Zechs pulled up after the kiss, he whispered to the doctor and raised his broken right hand. The doctor nodded and mentioned for Zechs to follow him.

"So," Une said as she took Zechs' place and stroked the baby's chubby cheek, "What's her name, then?"

"Maria." Noin said sleepily. "Maria Joanne Peacecraft."

"Hey Noin, mind if I hold her?" Une asked eagerly.

"Of course you can hold her. You are her Godmother now." Noin replied then gently handed Maria to Une.

"Awwwww, your so beautiful." Une said as she cradled Maria in her arms. Wondering if this is what it'll be like if her and Treize ever had children. She looked over at Treize who was feeling a bit left out until Zechs came back with his right hand bandaged up.

"Hey Treize," Une called out softly. The baby was asleep and she didn't want to wake her up. "Would you like to hold your Goddaughter?"

Treize looked a bit scared. Which could be quite understandable, quite a few people are afraid of dropping a baby when they hold them for the first time.

"Go on, Treize." Zechs said as he patted Treize on the back. "Hold her for me, my hand is totally out of commission."

Treize plucked up the courage to hold his new goddaughter, it's not like she was going to bite him or anything, she had no teeth, but he didn't want to hurt her. And it's the least he could do for his friend.

"Here you go," Une said as she handed over Maria to Treize. "Now support her neck," Treize supported her neck. "See it's not so bad, is it?"

Now that Treize had relaxed, he had started to rock Maria gently as she was sleeping. He was so enthralled by Maria that he hadn't noticed that forty-five minutes had gone by.

"Hey Treize," he felt tugging on his sleeve. "Treize." More tugging.

'Why isn't he listening? We've got to go now otherwise we'll be late for our dinner out.' Une thought. 'HA! Got an idea.'

She walked to the window to the hospital and said "Treize, someone's trying to break into your BMW."

"WHAT??!!" Treize snapped out of his daydream. "We got to go! Now! Now! NOW!" He when to run out the room when Une grabbed his arm again.

"Treize, you can't steal their baby."

"Oh, sorry." He handed Maria, who had just started to wake up, to Noin and rushed out with Une close behind.

'What's he gonna say when he finds out is car wasn't touched?' Une thought.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"I'm sorry Treize," Une said as she took her coat off and placed it in the rack in the hall of their mansion. "But if I hadn't of done that if we didn't have other things to do, you know that!"

Treize looked at her, he was angry at first. He didn't know why, but he just felt so relaxed and happy holding Maria. The only thing what would have been better is if it was his and Une's child. "It's alright, Lady." He said, composed once more. "We'd better get ready, I wouldn't want our usual spot in the most expensive restaurant in town to be taken up, now do we?"

"Race ya' to the bathroom!" Une said with a smirk. But before Treize could reply, she had already ran ahead of him.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The next morning 

Lady Une woke up early after her night out with Treize. She was still a bit groggy, it being 6:30 am with the fact that she had a bit too much to drink the night before and _being_ in close proximity of an extremely amorous Treize. She turned over in the large king style bed to look at Treize. It was wonderful to wake up next to him, every morning she'd just stare at him, admiring him. She couldn't help but think that he looked like some sort of Grecian God from Akropolis, yet he had a child-like charm, even asleep, it's hard to believe he is the leader of OZ. 

But even with his God-like looks and child-like charm it didn't prepare her for the bombshell he dropped on her last night on their dinner out.

_~*Flashback*~_

_"Would Sir and Madame care for some wine?" A snooty waiter with too much Brylcreme said addressing Treize and Une in a fake French accent._

_"What's your selection?" Treize asked. The waiter then handed Treize the wine menu._

_"This particular wine is very popular at the moment," the waiter said holding a chilled bottle of wine. Treize inspected the year "AC 124, hmmmm, good year. Well have that one." Said Treize, the self confessed, wine expert._

_Une on the other hand wasn't too comfortable with wines especially with those sodding red wines. She found that they easily went to her head. "Ermm, don't you have any Bacardi Breezer's? I'll have the pineapple one."_

_The waiter looked down at her as if is was an alien, "I'm sorry Madame, we don't *do* Bacardi's or whatever here."_

_"Oh," She looked at Treize. She hated posh snotty nosed places like this, and Treize knows that full well. But she still came to make him happy. Une had to settle drinking the wine with the apparently 'good year', she knew she'd regret it in the morning._

_Then she remembered a conversation somewhere in the middle of their main course. That's when he dropped the bombshell on her._

_"Lady…" Treize started._

_"Yes, Treize?" Une said looking up at him._

_"I want a child, can we have a baby?" Treize said very quickly. Une choked for a second or two on the lamb she was eating. Another thing she remembered was that she didn't give him a straight answer. She said things on the line of "Are we ready for that?" and "How long will I be working for OZ?" and "You ask me to have your child yet you don't ask me to marry you?!" But she thought that was the drink saying that. But she didn't remember much after that._

_~*End Flashback*~_

Une stared at Treize for a couple of minutes more until she started to feel a bit queasy. As the bile started to rise in her throat she groggily got out the bed, put a overgrown shirt on and made her way to the bathroom.

"Stupid, fucking, evil, sodding red wine." She was so preoccupied with cursing and throwing up she hadn't known that she'd woken Treize from his half-drunken slumber. He opened the door and wasn't too impressed with what he saw.

"I did tell you to _sip_ the wine, Lady. Not gulp it down like some carbonated soda." Treize reprimanded. After Treize had told Une that he wanted a baby she went through one and a half bottles _on her own_. She'd seemed to forget that she detested red wine. Which reminded him…"Lady, last night, you didn't answer my question…" He said as he retrieved her flannel and ran it under some cool water and patted it over her head.

"What question?" Une said knowing full well what he was on about as she pulled away from the toilet to lean against the wall of the bath with wet, cold flannel in hand.

"You know, about us having a baby."

"Oh, yeah. _That._" Une thought about what she was going to say to him. "What brings this subject up, Treize? Why have you only just decided that you want one now?"

"I don't know exactly…I just do. Especially since that time when I held Maria. It just brought the fact, that I want one, home to me. Didn't you feel the same?"

"Yes, I do admit that I did feel a twinge of wanting a baby, but I'm not sure if I'm – _we're_ ready for that kind of responsibility…"

"But Une, I'm a General and you're a Colonel of an army. It's not like we can't handle a little responsibility!"

"Treize, this is different. It's a…it's a…it's a baby for crying out loud!"

"You won't be alone Lady," Treize sat down next to her on the floor with his back up against the bath. "I'll be there with you every step of the way."

"Treize, I still don't think you get it! It's a baby, a human. Not a puppy that you want now then sell it later when they start chewing your favourite leather shoes."

"I get what you mean!" Treize shouted. Une wasn't expecting it. "You don't love me enough! That's what it is!" Treize got up. "Now if you'll excuse me, this marble floor is freezing and I have no clothes on."

"Yeah, sure, you don't love me unless you freeze your arse off for me…" Une mumbled, throwing Treize's comment back in his face before throwing up again.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

After Treize left she picked herself up and went to the cabinet to take some Pepto-Bismol. She picked up a glass from the side of the sink, filled it up with cold water and dropped the Pepto-Bismol tablets in it and watched it fizz for a while.

A/N: If you see this fic going anywhere, please review for me. I need motivation and advice. And because I'm busy with college I need a reason to keep writing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much, for those of you who have reviewed! I'm glad to hear that you like the story and want me to continue it. And thanks to the people who gave me ideas on how to make the story continue, and that's for all the support, especially to Kat Dickerson! This chapter contains a less than graphic **lemon** scene. (My first lemon, tell me what you think!) Anymore ideas, send them in to me, or add them to reviews at the end ( I still need help. P.S I hate to burst your bubble people, but Une isn't pregnant yet. Would you really think I'd let a pregnant woman drink wine?! Sorry it's a short chapter, but I'm having trouble thinking up what to write next. Luv Jayde-x-  
  
But Une, I Want A Baby - Chapter 2  
  
While waiting for the Pepto-Bismol to dissolve completely she re-played what Treize just said in her mind.  
  
* "You don't love me enough! That's what it is!" * That upset Une no-end. 'How the hell could he mean that?! He knows that I'd do anything for him! I've lived to make his ideals a reality, shot diplomats that so much as not agreeing to every word he says.' Noticing that the Pepto had dissolved she was just about to take a sip when she yet again felt queasy and weak, she lent down to the toilet and threw up. After she was finished she washed her mouth, put cold water on her face and gulped the Pepto-Bismol solution in one gulp and hope her stomach could take it with out throwing it back up before it could take effect.  
  
It had been a few hours since taking the Pepto-Bismol and she felt fine. Being a Colonel of OZ and today being a Saturday she didn't have to be at OZ till 12:30-ish she still had an hour and a half to be in by, but she had a shower and got ready anyway, she'd even noticed that Treize wasn't in the bedroom, where he'd normally be late Saturday mornings. Because he was a General he didn't have to be at OZ at all during weekends. A quick look in the giant walnut wardrobes confirmed her suspicions, as his uniform and cape had gone.  
  
'Huh? Where did he go?' She pondered to herself, 'He NEVER leaves the bed on a Saturday, especially not before making love.He must be angry with me'. She sighed and got changed and left the mansion.  
  
A few weeks later  
  
Treize and Une were back to normal but Treize still wants a baby and Une still thinks she's not ready for one, Noin has been released from hospital with Maria and is now settling down to parenting life with Zechs, and Zechs is deliberating whether to help Noin with Maria for a few months or return to work at OZ.  
  
A few days after that  
  
**ding-dong** Noin went to answer her door. Maria had just been fed so she was fast asleep in Noin's arms. Noin opened the door slightly, she was only in a bathrobe and she was out of shape through childbirth so she was just a bit self-conscious of what she looked like. "Hello?" Noin said, she then noticed who it was then threw the door open.  
  
"Hi Noin!"  
  
"Hey, Une. How are you doing? You look kinda upset. Come in." She motioned for Une to come in and take a seat on the comfy looking pale purple sofa in the living room. "Would you like some tea or coffee?"  
  
"I'll have a coffee, thanks," Une noticed that Noin was still carrying Maria. "Hey, let me make it, your hands are full." Une said as she smiled. "What would you like Noin? Tea or coffee?"  
  
"Coffee, thanks. I need every bit of caffeine I can get!"  
  
"Is she keeping you up at nights then?" Une said as she boiled the kettle and prepared the mugs, putting coffee, sugar and milk in them. Une and Noin liked their coffees the same way: one sugar and a tiny bit of skimmed milk.  
  
"Oh, you have no idea! She's gonna be an opera singer when she grows up, the lungs she has are to be feared by anyone."  
  
Une poured the boiled water into the mugs and stirred the liquid till the colour evened out to a dark mocha. She then took both mugs and went back into the living room. Noin went across the hall of her apartment and laid, the still sleeping Maria, in her cot. Noin lent down and kissed her head before she left the room to join Une.  
  
"So what was wrong, Une?" Noin asked as she picked up her mug with a little OZ logo on it.  
  
Une sighed. Trying to think of how to put this. "Well, you know how since Maria was born, Treize has gone 'baby bonkers' (baby mad/broody)?"  
  
"Yeah." Noin replied. It was true, she'd never seen Treize like that before. Sometimes Treize asks Une about babies in public, in front of Zechs and Noin, and poor Une would have to tell Treize in no uncertain terms to 'Drop the subject'. Sometime when this was going on Noin was embarrassed and didn't know where to look, she kinda felt responsible for Treize's urges.  
  
"Well," Une continued, "he's been thinking about it so much, he can't make me happy any more."  
  
"What?!" Noin was shocked. "But why? Treize used to be the only person you'd EVER think about. Being a foot near him made you the happiest woman alive. I don't get it, how did he make you unhappy?"  
  
~*Flashback*~ Roughly two days ago  
  
Treize rolled her over, still inside her, thrusting relentlessly like there was no tomorrow. Une for her part was a willing recipient and welcomed his harsh thrusts.  
  
They'd pretty much only just started in this little session of lovemaking, but already, after ten minutes or so Treize had built up a thin film of sweat that glistened his back and made it more difficult for Une to get a grip on his back for proper leverage.  
  
Just as Une felt the first little inklings of a climax, Treize had already gone rigid and spent himself inside her. After he was all spent out he half collapsed on her and half rolled off her.  
  
Une couldn't believe it; she just lay there in the middle of the bed, reeling from what just happened. 'How could he be so selfish?' Une thought, 'He's NEVER done that to me before!' and continued, 'Couldn't he hold on for another minute till I came too?' "What the hell was THAT?" Une almost shouted between frustrated gasps of air.  
  
"Hnn?" Treize asked sleepily beside her.  
  
"What the fuck do you call that?" Une said as she propped herself up on her elbow glaring at him.  
  
But, too late, he had apparently exhausted himself so much he'd gone fast asleep.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
".And that was about two days ago." Une explained to Noin. Though just enough for her to get the idea. Noin's an intelligent woman and can be spared the graphic detail. "Then it happened again this morning.It's like he wants me to get pregnant so bad that he doesn't even care if I'm happy or not, we hardly talk anymore, and if we do it's a one sided conversation. I'm just not.happy."  
  
Please, please review dear readers! Should Une leave Treize? Is Une the one who's selfish? Do you want me to write a more detailed lemon next? Will I ever shut up? Ah, we'll have to see now won't we ::hugs:: Luv Jayde -x- 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, people! **WARNING: SHORT CHAPTER** Sorry, but for some reason this part isn't flowing, this is just a connecting piece to get to a better part later. I'd still appreciate reviews though ;) If you're reading this via Aishiteru please visit: and post a review (I don't know if that link will show when it's uploaded, but I tried)  
  
But Une, I Want A Baby - Chapter 3  
  
"Your happy, aren't you Zechs?" Treize said from across his large walnut desk.  
  
"Hmm? What do you mean?" Zechs asked from the other side of the desk.  
  
"Well, you know.Being a parent. Your happy being a parent aren't you?"  
  
Zechs looked at Treize with a quizzical look on his face. 'What a weird question to ask.' Zechs thought to himself. "Yes, of course I am. Why would you ask?" 'Stupid question' Zechs said to himself.  
  
"Well I was just wondering why Une wouldn't want a baby.I ask her all the time and she's really good with Maria.but she doesn't want one." Treize said sadly.  
  
"Look, Treize," Zechs started sympathetically, "not all women want children, for many reasons," he starts counting on his fingers, "it could be because she's not ready i.e. her work or lack of; her emotional state; her living situation; physical state; no positive father material; the list goes on and on." Treize looked at his best friend sceptically.  
  
"But Zechs, it's not like she's one of those categories. I just don't understand."  
  
"I do hope your not pushing her into this whole baby thing, Treize. It's a big thing for her and not to be taken lightly." Zechs braced his hands on the chair arms and stood up. "Well I better get back to Noin, I bet she's gonna be happy knowing she can have two years paid leave and if she wants to return to work before then she can. See ya later Treize."  
  
Treize stood up too, and offered his hand for Zechs to shake. "Good bye Zechs. Give my love to Noin and Maria, for me." They shook hands and Zechs left Treize's office.  
  
Please Review for me. Special thanks to Lisa (ladyune657@earthlink.net) and Kat Dickerson who have reviewed each chapter of each fic I've done. I love ya (I don't know Lisa personally, but I love ya'!)!! 


	4. Chapter 4

If you're reading this via Aishiteru please visit: and post a review (I don't know if that link will show when it's uploaded, but I tried)  
  
**Another short chapter - Sorry!**  
  
But Une, I Want A Baby - Chapter 4  
  
Une looked at Treize. They were both in bed and he was asleep. It was 6:30 in the morning and Une had little over two hours sleep all night. She couldn't get to sleep because she couldn't stop thinking.  
  
As she sat up in bed, leant against the headboard and pulled the rose-red silk sheets up to her chest she recalled yesterday.  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
"Are you sure?" Une asked the lower ranking OZ soldier via the vid-com.  
  
"Yes, ma'am!" The soldier replied shakily. There wasn't a person, higher or lower rank, that didn't fear Une's fiery temper even if they were behind the Video-Communication System.  
  
"And there are no fully qualified soldiers for Space Battle?"  
  
"I'm afraid not ma'am. Not since Nichol took over from Noin's Space Battle Simulation class. Zechs and his Tallgeese would've been a possibility but in his situation I'm unsure whether he'd want to leave Earth so soon after his daughter being born."  
  
"Right, I see.So Nichol isn't up to the job now, is he?"  
  
"." The soldier panicked and dared not answer fearing what ever he said to be the wrong thing. If he said Nichol was up to the job, she would counter him with the lack of space battle soldiers. And if he said Nichol wasn't up to the job then he'd be shouted at and practically saying that Une's promotion of Nichol was wrong. Hobson's Choice (No real choice).  
  
Seeing that the soldier wouldn't answer, insubordination, fear or otherwise, she continued. "Get me Nichol and his students, I will lead the battle in space to quell the colonist's rebellion. And I will need seventy space Taurus' ready for departure for space at precisely eight hundred hours tomorrow."  
  
"Yes, ma'am!"  
  
Then she closed the Vid-Com link to prepare a plan of action.  
  
~*Hours after that*~  
  
"Look Lady, I just don't think you should go!" Said Treize. Treize and Une were in formers office. Une came in a while ago to tell Treize about the Space Rebellion, the lack of adequately trained soldiers and her role as their battle leader.  
  
"Treize, someone has to see to this disturbance. Rumour has it that there's a new Gundam from the L3 colonies. I've got to get things back to normal and find out whether this Gundam actually exists."  
  
"Lady, I'm sure it's just a silly rumour, please don't go. I have a bad feeling about this. I don't want you to get hurt." Treize said genuinely concerned, he did love her through and through.  
  
"Treize, I've got to go. I have years of space battle experience. If I can't lead them, then who can?" Une asked.  
  
"I can!"  
  
'Wow! He must really not want me to go. But tough, I gotta go.' "No, Treize if anything does happen to you I wouldn't forgive myself, who would lead OZ then? You stay here and I'll go tomorrow morning."  
  
She saluted and left. She had to leave before she changed her mind.  
  
".And I'll never forgive myself if anything happened to you." Treize whispered too late for Une to hear, as she'd already shut the door behind her.  
  
~*End Flashback*~  
  
Luckily Une was able to convince Zechs to join the battle, but Une was fed- up of thinking so she glanced at Treize and got washed and dressed for today's mission. 'And maybe grab a nice juicy cheese and bacon with brown sauce sandwich, mmmmmm that sounds nice'. She kissed Treize, who was still asleep, on the head before she left.  
  
A/N: Sorry this part took so long, I just didn't know how to carry on. In the next chapter it's more than likely I'll do a Zechs x Noin Lemon. What do you think? Shall I do one? Please Review, and tell me what you think should happen. I love reviews!!!  
  
Luv Jayde -x- 


	5. Chapter 5

But Une, I Want A Baby - Chapter 5  
  
~*Two Weeks Later - In Space, L3 Area*~  
  
Lady Une sat at the consol, the vid-com screen in front of her. She was in the Command room of the space fortress.  
  
"Come on, Treize. Answer!" Lady Une said impatiently. She was trying to get through to Treize at Zechs' and Noin's home. Two weeks ago when Une and Zechs left for space, Treize volunteered to temporarily live with Noin to help with Maria and though he might not admit it, spend some precious time with his goddaughter. He does love her to pieces. The vid-com wasn't getting a response, so Une was about to punch it then Treize's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Treize? Where have you been? What took so long to pick-up?" She put her fist down and sat back in the chair. 'See, I don't have an anger management problem.' she told herself.  
  
Treize smiled tiredly and picked up Maria in his arms and showed her to the screen so Une could see. "I was in the middle of changing her nappy when you called."  
  
She smiled, "Oh, so your changing diapers now? You've really domesticated well, ain't ya'."  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Maria cried. "Again?" He asked the little girl in his arms. "Oh, your hungry. Hold on one moment Lady, I've got her bottle around here somewhere... Ah-ha!" Treize fed the baby her milk and she was quiet from then on. "Sorry about that, Lady. I know it's only been two weeks, but I miss you a lot."  
  
"I miss you too, Treize." Une leant forward and rested her chin in her hand. "I can't wait to come back home."  
  
"Me, either." Treize replied.  
  
"I just wanted to make sure I talked to you before tomorrow. As you said before Treize, the Gundam rhetoric in the L3 area were just rumours but there is still a rebellious uprising there, which needs to be quashed. And I had to talk to you now just in case something happened to me in that battle."  
  
"Nothing's going to happen to you my Lady, you are strong, clever and ruthless. Nobody would dare do anything to you!"  
  
"I hope so Treize, I hope so..." Une sighed.  
  
The conversation went on like that for some time, until Treize had to put Maria to bed.  
  
~*Three Days Later*~  
  
Noin was sitting anxiously at the settee, burping Maria. Treize was pacing the length of the Living room. Yesterday he'd gotten news he was regretting, Une had been shot. It wasn't fatal but it was critical. Sally Po had told him she was unconscious, Sally had operated on Une and told Treize that if she stayed unconscious for another week, she'd send her back to earth, but if she came out sooner then she'd go back to earth sooner. He was waiting for the vid-com to ring and tell him that Une was conscious again and would be returning home to him. But it hadn't happened yet.  
  
~*Space Fortess' Hospital Bay*~  
  
Une groggily opened her eyes, her body was stiff like she'd been sleeping forever. As she started to get her bearings Une realised she wasn't in her bed, and Treize wasn't beside her. The room was a sterile white as was the bed sheets and when she went to get up and remove the sheets from her, the I.V. pulled in the top of her fist. And she flinched from the shooting pain in her stomach. "Ow, shit." She dropped back into the bed and gave the I.V. plenty of Leigh way with her hand. "What happened to me." She said to her self. As she pondered that, someone walked into her room.  
  
"Oh, Lady Une, your awake!"  
  
It was Sally Po, she was in her nurses uniform and was walking toward her with a clipboard. Sally glanced at the clipboard and continued "I wasn't expecting you to wake up till tomorrow, considering what happened to you."  
  
Lady Une brushed some of her fringe from her eyes. "What happened, Sally? I can't remember."  
  
"Hmmmm, short term amnesia. That's not uncommon for someone who's been unconscious for two days." She mumbled to herself. "Well, I'll get straight to the point. Une, you've been shot. A rebel infiltrated the base, you confronted him. Zechs attacked him from behind but the rebel's gun went off. He shot you in the abdomen."  
  
"Hmmm, well I'll be damned." Une muttered.  
  
"But that's not the half of it. We discovered something when we operated on you to remove the bullet." Sally said as she walked up closer to Une.  
  
"Oh yeah? What's that?"  
  
Sally sat down on Une's bed and faced her with a serious look on her face. "As I was feeling around for the bullet I noticed your Uterus was bulky. We found the bullet and sewed you up as fast as we could-"  
  
"I think I know where you're going with this..." Une said looking down.  
  
"Yeah, your right Une. You're pregnant. Approximately 7 weeks to be precise."  
  
"...right..."  
  
"But why did you come out here to space if you knew you were pregnant?" Sally asked in disbelief.  
  
"I didn't know!"  
  
"You haven't had a period in over 7 weeks and you knew what I was going to tell you."  
  
"I just thought my not having a period was just down to stress, it's happened before. But when you mention about the bulky Uterus, I just put two and two together." Une paused, "How is it doing? Seems though I've been shot and all?"  
  
"Well, from what I can tell so far, your both doing as well as can be expected, considering that the baby is a bunch of cells imbedded in the cushioned walls of your Uterus. Now that you've been notified is it ok if I tell Treize?" Sally asked as she got up.  
  
"Oh God! I forgot about him. No, don't tell him. I'll do it. Just say that I'm awake, ok?"  
  
"Ok, so I shouldn't tell Zechs either?" She asked as she got to the closed door.  
  
"No, where is he anyway?" Une asked as she gained enough strength to lean up on an elbow.  
  
"He's been waiting either in the hall or in this room for you to regain consciousness. I think he feels guilty for what happened to you."  
  
"If you get to see him before I do, tell him to come in and see me."  
  
Sally opened the door, "I will. I'll just tell Treize now." She went out the door, but before the door could close her head poked back in. "Oh, before I forget, now your back you can go home tomorrow and recover there! I'm sure Treize'll tend to you."  
  
Both Une and Sally smiled "I'm sure he will, thank you Sally!"  
  
"Bye!" Sally left.  
  
~*End of Part 5*~  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
~*!!!PLEASE REVIEW!!!*~  
  
Hey people, I'm so very sorry it's been a year exactly since I updated last (1/4/02 - Or 1st April 2002) But that hadn't been playing GW very much over here in the UK but now I've found out they are it's at 2:30AM(!!!) on CNX so now I'm getting my TKxLU fix I'll be writing and updating more regularly! :D  
  
Thank you to the readers who reviewed my last chapter:  
  
Pirotess5, Sai Hikaru, Lisa, Jake, Hanako, anek, ...., jster1983(Yeah, I've got the movie, but I'm a bit dissatisfied with the end of GW and EW, Treize should have been alive.), Lady Lynnaya (Thank you for letting me use your idea!), Lyjin/Leejin.  
  
P.S Sorry, I couldn't be bothered to write a ZMxLN lemon, Noin couldn't have sex anyway until six weeks after having Maria. 


	6. Chapter 6

But Une, I Want A Baby - Chapter 6  
  
~*Dedicated to Lisa*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
A few days after regaining consciousness Une, Zechs and their small army were on a shuttle to go home to Earth.  
  
Yesterday Zechs and his army quashed the rebellion uprising in the L3 area, much to Une's relief. Now they got to go home and all would be peaceful.  
  
All Une had to do now was think of how happy Treize would be when she would tell him her news. She thought for a while, and decided it had to be something special like going out to dinner at a posh restaurant...'like the one Treize took me to when he first told me he wanted a baby when Maria was born! Perfect!' Une thought, it makes sense, 'I'll book us a stake dinner there and surprise him!'  
  
A peaceful calm washed over her as she wrapped an arm across her stomach and smiled as she closed her eyes and went to sleep, it'll be a few hours till the shuttle touched back down to Earth.  
  
~*On Earth*~  
  
Later on that day Une, Zechs and Nicol where in a chauffeur driven BMW. Nicol was in the font passenger seat and Zechs and Une were in the back, just thinking silently to themselves. Then Une spoke.  
  
"I bet you can't wait to get home, can you Zechs?"  
  
Zechs drew his attention away from the car's window and turned to face Lady Une. "Damn right. I miss Noin, I miss my daughter, I miss home. And it's only been what.?" Zechs pauses to think for a while, "A little under 3 weeks."  
  
"Yeah, it's strange isn't it, over a year ago we'd be fighting all the time and not really worrying about any sort of family..." Une paused and mumbled to herself "...what a difference a year makes."  
  
Lady Une started thinking some more about how to tell Treize she was pregnant, she glanced toward Zechs, 'I wonder how Noin broke it to him he was gonna be a father?' She crossed her arms over her chest. 'Knowing him, I bet he didn't take it in the best of ways, did she soften him up with dinner or did she just break it to him straight after she found out.' As Une thought about it she got more curious until she couldn't help herself, she had to ask him. "Zechs?"  
  
Zechs snorted a laugh, "What's the deal with you today. Your all talk." He joked.  
  
Une feigned upset and asked him, "Speaking of family, how did Noin break it to you that she was pregnant?"  
  
Zechs looked at her with something akin to surprise on his face, "Well, I didn't see that one coming. Why do you ask? What's the sudden fascination?"  
  
"Well, I was just wondering that's all!" Une's usual calm and resolve disappearing with every quickening heartbeat.  
  
"You really wanna know?" Zechs smiled to himself wondering if he should really tell his commanding officer this.  
  
"Yes, I could use a laugh."  
  
"Ok, Well me and Lu were arguing over something petty, I think it was something along the lines of me not complimenting her enough, but she got all hormonal, flew off the handle and somehow it got to the point when she threaten to leave." Zechs looked down as his face grew serious "Then as she got to the door she said, 'And you'll never see me or your child again!'"  
  
"Oh, damn. That's what happened? Nothing romantic or anything?"  
  
"Nope, just spur of the moment. It is a shame that she had to tell me in such a way. But I was scared what a baby might do to our life even up until Maria was born."  
  
"I'm sorry, I wish I hadn't of asked now."  
  
"Neah, It's ok. It's of no consequence now. What's done is done."  
  
A hour or so later after dropping Nicol of at his home Zechs and Une arrived at Zechs' house where Treize and Noin were waiting for them to arrive.  
  
As the car pulled up at the drive in front of the house, Treize came running up to the car as it halted and opened up the door on Une's side and practically dragged Lady Une out and pulled her into a big hug and kissed her repeatedly all over her face. "Oh God, I missed you. I love you so much." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her.  
  
Lady Une was so preoccupied with Treize, she hadn't noticed Zechs had got out the car and ran up to Noin who was holding Maria in her arms, he hugged and kissed Lucrezia and his daughter.  
  
Une pried herself away from Treize, just enough to see his face properly. "Treize, let's go home and freshen up. I've booked us an appointment at that restaurant that we went to last-"  
  
Treize cut in, "Oh, The Royal Leicester?"  
  
"Yeah, that's the one, I've got us booked for a big dinner there. To celebrate." Une left the explanation at that. She needn't tell Treize now what she was celebrating, he just seemed happy enough to have her home and relatively healthy again.  
  
"All right, my Lady. Let's be off." Treize said as he and Une glanced back to Noin, Zechs and Maria hugging and smiling and said 'Goodbye' as they made their way back to their own house.  
  
~*Later On That Night*~  
  
"Mmmmmm" Treize said as he sat back in his chair and sipped is red wine. "That stake was delicious."  
  
Une nodded her agreement as she was still eating hers. When she had finished she too sat back and drank her mineral water.  
  
"Why don't you have some of this wine Lady?" Treize asked as he raised his glass and held it out to her.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not touching that evil stuff again. Last time I had that I was throwing up for the whole morning!" She laughed.  
  
"But why the water, when you could of just smuggled in one of your own Bacardi Breezers?"  
  
"I'm trying to lay off the drink for a while."  
  
"Oh really?" He looked interested. Une was normally a social drinker, and she'd have quite a few drinks, so this seemed a bit out of the ordinary. "Any particular reason?"  
  
"Well apart from my bullet wound injury in my abdomen," Une looked down at her stomach for a second then looked at Treize, right in the eyes, "Treize, I'm pregnant."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Hey, what did you think?! I hope you like it! Will Treize be as happy as Une thought he would, especially after babysitting Maria?? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!  
  
~*PLEASE REVIEW*~  
  
Thank you to the readers who reviewed the last chapter:  
  
Lisa: Hey Girl, this is dedicated to you. Sorry I haven't been around as much as I thought I would be but, I'm still thinking of you in this time of loss.  
  
Tainted Elf: Hi, tainted elf! I'm glad you like my story, and I'm sorry about my feeble attempt at a lemon...I'm really not used to writing them :P  
  
anonymous: I'm glad you had fun reading it! Treize and Noin having an affair?!?! HAHAHAHAHA your making it seem more twisted than what it's meant to be. But I can see where your coming from on that.  
  
A Ai-chan: Thanks a lot! And yeah, I did want to get a whiney Treize-like tone to the title, I'm glad someone's spotted that!  
  
Silver Dragen: Hi, I hope you like this chapter, let me know what you think, yeah? 


	7. Chapter 7

But Une, I Want A Baby - Chapter 7  
  
The next thing Une heard was glass smash. She looked quizzically at Treize across the table to see what was akin to a 'Kodak Moment'. He was sitting there mouth agape, eyes wide and his arm raised slightly where his fingers held an invisible glass where seconds ago it was resting in his fingers full of wine, that was until it slipped. He was so shocked that he hadn't even noticed that the wine that fell had soaked his leg and stained his trousers.  
  
"You're what, my Lady?" Treize asked when he finally got round to breathing.  
  
Une got closer to the table. Held Treize's hand and said "Treize, I'm pregnant."  
  
Treize was still frozen, one million and one thoughts going through his mind, she looked so deep in his eyes that she could practically see his thoughts.  
  
A smile spread across his lips "Really. When did you find out? Did you know before you left for space?"  
  
"No, no. I didn't know before I left for space. I only found out after I was shot and woke up in hospital when Sally told me."  
  
"Why didn't Sally tell me? She knew how worried I was about you."  
  
"I asked her not to. I wanted to tell you myself, somewhere like this, when we can both enjoy it."  
  
"You made the right choice, Lady. I would have been more worried if I'd have known all that."  
  
"Now that you know, Treize... What do you think? Are you still keen on having children?" Lady Une looked up at him, a little worried that his experiences with Maria may have put him off kids altogether.  
  
Treize let out a snort, a happy snort, but a snort non-the less. And almost yelled, "Oh, of course I am, Lady. I couldn't be happier!" He stood up quickly and picked Une up out her chair and hugged her as close as he could with out her gasping in pain from her injury.  
  
His spontaneity grew when he stood up on the cream leather guilded chair, grasped another glass sitting on their table and a desert spoon and clinked the two together a few times to get the attention of all the posh people in the restaurant. When they saw it was His Excellency Treize Khushrenada himself, they soon shut up and gave him their undivided attention.  
  
"Ah, Lady's and Gentlemen, for those how may not know, my name is Treize Khushrenada. And I have a wonderful announcement to make: I'm going to be a father!" He smiled as he looked around the room and saw people clapping, cheering, gasping and whispering.  
  
Treize stepped off the chair and stood directly in front of Lady Une stared deep into her chocolate eyes and slowly lowered himself down to the floor till he was on one knee. He held both her hands in one of his and reached into his pocket, pulled out a black velvet box. He opened it up, his eyes not leaving hers for a second.  
  
If anyone in the room was only half interested before, they were falling over their tables to listen in now.  
  
"Lady, I would be the happiest man in existence if you would do me the honour of being my wife."  
  
Une broke out into a huge smile and threw herself onto him, injury ignored, "Oh Treize, I will. I will be your wife!"  
  
When Treize stood up and held her to him Une could feel tears in her eyes. There was no way she could be happier that she was right now.  
  
~*End of Chapter 7*~  
  
Hello people!! Sorry it's been like 8 months since I last updated. I just ran out of steam with concentrating on my Harry Potter story, the 14 chapter epic 'Horny Juice', it's fun, read it! It easily happens to people like me who aren't natural writers. But here I am. I'm hoping to keep this rolling, especially if I have nice reviews.  
  
A big thank you to those who reviewed chapter 6:  
  
Christina Sheffield: Yeah, I wanted to get some of the bitchy side of Une in here, cus we know she has one! ^_^ You give a good point on the whole Zechs and Noin breaking away from Treize and Une, but I love those characters and I love the strange interactivity they have. I like to mess with their heads.  
  
Gwrules: Aww, thank you. I'm glad you love this we will get to know about the baby soon. But I'm not gonna make Treizy-chan die, I love him too much.  
  
Tainted Elf: Hi again luv, I'll have to try harder at lemons. And read up on lots of them and try not to be a hentai ^_^ (I'm 20 and can't stop laughing, I'm so immature!! Hahaha). Let me know if y'liked this bit, yeah?  
  
Blu Ange: I'm gonna keep writing, it's the only unfinished piece of work I have now, so I can concentrate all my efforts on it. YAY!  
  
Chikita: How did you like Treize's reaction, was it what you were expecting/hoping for?? Hope you like it.  
  
Patricia16: Don't worry, I'm gonna finish it. Dunno when or how. But that half the fun isn't it.  
  
Silver Dragon: Eeek. Come back to life Silver Dragon! I need you to review my stuff, PLEASE!!  
  
Celena: Hi Celena, you're new. Welcome to my fic with unpredictable updates. Enjoy the ride. But I'm glad I made you wonder as much as I have on Treize's thoughts. Do you have any fics? Let me know, yeah? 


End file.
